<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] your memory's got a map of my mind by Ceewelsh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412011">[Podfic] your memory's got a map of my mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh'>Ceewelsh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] i swear i only fell for you on accident [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, One Night Stands, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, that turn into multiple-night stands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic]<br/><i>This is a one-time thing</i>, Allison had gasped into his mouth as they collided with the door to her suite.<br/><i>Obviously</i>, he’d said, voice uneven.</p>
<p>or: Allison tries very, very hard not to repeat a mistake (spoiler alert: she fails).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Day/Allison Reynolds, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] i swear i only fell for you on accident [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] your memory's got a map of my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381520">your memory's got a map of my mind</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/istalria/pseuds/istalria">istalria</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>
<strong>Or if you prefer:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio></p>
<p><i>(or click <a href="https://ia601506.us.archive.org/6/items/your-memorys-got-a-map-of-my-mind/your%20memory%27s%20got%20a%20map%20of%20my%20mind.mp3">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</i>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381520">your memory's got a map of my mind</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/istalria/pseuds/istalria">istalria</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/works">Ceewelsh</a></p>
<p><strong>Chapter Length:</strong> 18:40</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so yes I do have other things I'm meant to be working on but like... Kevin and Allison!<br/>The fourth part is unlikely to be done until after pod-together so like late August/September depending on what my schedule ends up like (because apparently work won't pay you to just do podfic all day? Unacceptable) because it's 18k rather than like 2k-ish.</p>
<p>Reminder to go and give all of the love and kudos to the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/istalria/pseuds/istalria">author</a> and as promised here is the link to their tumblr found in the <i>author's notes</i> <a href="https://allisonjamaica.tumblr.com">allisonjamaica</a><br/>I'm <a href="https://mayonnaisetoffees.tumblr.com">mayonnaisetoffees</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>